The Berserker
by RedHood001
Summary: He was different. Hiccup had known this fact all his life, and he accepted that. But he couldn't have it in him to tell his friends the truth. Everyone back on Berk accepted who he truly is. And after discovering who Heather was, maybe it was time to start letting them know... a step at a time. Wonder what their reaction when they found out he wasn't a Hooligan. But a Berserker.
1. Prologue

**WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY!**

 **I hope you can forgive me for putting my other two stories on HIATUS, but I just don't have the time for those. Plus, I have just watched the Netflix series Race to the Edge. I honestly just found out about this series recently, I didn't know that they had continued the series to a sort of prequel to the 2** **nd** **movie… I have been living under a rock because this started a year ago… sheesh.**

 **Anyway, for those of you who are new to my stories, WELCOME! And if you want to check out my other stories, feel free.**

 **This starts off at "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part II" during the ending.**

 **Oh and other than the obvious changes, I will also add weapons for Hiccup. Inferno will have a few additional upgrades, and a bonus.**

 **By the way, sorry if this might be too fast of a pace. I'll be going through the episodes after this, as well as some added parts. Also going to be after season 4.**

 **P.S. Hiccup's scream of rage at the season 4 finale ending was literally the first thing that gave me the idea for this. The last being a story I have read, A Heir's True Home by** **midnightsky0612. You should check it out, you won't be sorry.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DREAMWORKS OWNS HTTYD AND SERIES RELATED TO IT. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Back at Dragon's Edge, it was nearing sunset, and Heather was preparing to leave. It wasn't for good reason of course. After all, discovering the person who destroyed her home village, not her real home but home nonetheless, was actually her big brother. Add the fact that she had been a Berserker after all this time. For those who were weak, would have lost their sanity right then and there, but Heather wasn't weak. Though she figured some time alone to think about these revelations would be best for her. Yet she couldn't stop but think that there had been more.

She remembered something else from her original family, besides holding her father's hand, Oswald the Agreeable, and playing with his shield. She suddenly remembered the running silhouette of a child, older than her, who she suspected, based on what she now knows, was Dagur. Though, it was not him she was confused with. It was the baby boy, about her age, he was playing with. She remembered him vaguely, even more so than remembering her father. Did she have another brother?

She wasn't sure, but the feeling was there. It was extremely vague, almost non-existent. Yet she could feel, but it made her confused. She couldn't remember him if she had. The only memory she could remember was a blur of auburn hair and forest green eyes… it almost looked like…

…Wait a minute…

…It couldn't be.

"Heather." She jumped at the voice from behind her. Well, speak of the devil.

Heather turned around and saw Hiccup looking at her, noticing her packing. He sighed, "Well, I wish you good luck." He simply said, before walking back. Heather could see it, even for a brief moment. He knew.

"Hiccup?" He stopped, almost regretfully, she noticed.

It was so silent that you could hear a pin dropped to the ground, even Windshear and Toothless didn't make any sound. They were equally confused at both of their rider's behaviour, or lack thereof. After a few moments of pure silence, Hiccup turned and faced Heather with a blank expression, "T-This might sound crazy, but," Heather hesitated, as Hiccup gestured her to continue, "Are you-" Heather abruptly stopped at the sad smile that had appeared on His face.

It alone was prove enough for her, "How-" "Twins." He cut her off.

Hiccup paused, before he sighed, "I've known all these years… but I couldn't blame them for keeping it a secret. To be fair, I had almost lost it when I was told by my, well, step-father, I guess. He told me why Oswald did it, and over time… I understood his reasoning. There was a definite chance that I will fight Dagur for the chief title, if I had been raised by the Berserkers. But he didn't want that, so he did it to protect his children. He cared for all three of us so much, that he would separate us to keep us from harm, even from one another. Ironic, considering what Dagur is doing right now. It wasn't easy, of course. I mean, there will never be a father who is completely strong enough to give away their own child, especially if they deeply cared for them. But, he also needed someone he could trust. So he turned to the Hooligans. Stoick had been stubborn at first, since his newborn son had died because of being too weak to survive." Heather gasped. She didn't know that Stoick had lost his newborn so soon.

Then Hiccup had a stern look, "But even though Stoick is not my real father, he is still my father… in anything but by blood. It took me disappearing into the woods for a whole day, and Stoick coming to save me from a pack of wolves to realize that. He said that he had already accepted me as if I was his own son. He only lied because he didn't want to lose me… and if I was in his position, I would have done the same." Heather could see it now. The bond he had with Stoick. Even if they weren't blood family, they were still a family. It seems that Hiccup had accepted what he was long ago… now it was her turn to do the same, "So… do the others know?" She suddenly saw Hiccup hunching slightly. She guessed that would mean, _no they don't_.

"They don't need to, not yet, at least. Only the adults at Berk and elder Gothi know. Though, since now I know I have a sister, maybe I'll start letting my Berserker traits out more. I've been holding them back for so long. Sure I occasionally go to a secluded place and just wreak havoc, but it wasn't exactly enough. I'm surprised I haven't gone completely berserk yet… or deranged." He explained, as they both laughed a little at the last part. It looks like Heather might actually like having Hiccup as a brother… at least he wouldn't be as deranged as Dagur, but he was still her… their brother nonetheless. Though she had to admit, they were both pretty crazy at times. Not as much as their big brother, but the craziness was there. Must run in the family.

They both stopped laughing, as Hiccup looked at her in sadness, "Well, I wish you good luck, sis."

Heather smiled warmly, "You too… bro." She said, before continuing her packing. She was grateful for the supplies Hiccup, who was now proven to be her twin brother, had been generous enough to give. Well now he did found out that he had a sister, so he would try his best to try and help her. Keyword: try. She can take care of herself just find, so he had nothing to worry about, not much at least.

When she finished, she put her stuff on Windshear, preparing to leave, "Guess you're leaving," Heather paused, turning around, seeing Astrid with her arms crossed and a sad look on her face, "Again." Heather couldn't help but feel a little regret. In a short amount of time, Astrid had been her best friend. She hadn't had that in… ever. Technically when they first met didn't count as she had been trying to get the Book of Dragons for Alvin. Even though, in the end, she had been forgiven, she hadn't built any friendship before she left.

"I thought you were tired of being alone?" Astrid asked.

"I am." Heather answered, but with not as much sadness as she hoped. Perhaps Hiccup had something to do with it. Somehow and sometimes, he could find a way to get rid of other people's sadness.

"Then don't be. It's safer here, you have support… and I'm here." Astrid pleaded. Heather sighed. Yes it was safer and she did have support, but she needed to have some time alone. Even though having Hiccup as a brother was great and all, definitely had a better feeling than when she found out about her other brother, Dagur, it was still too much to take in.

She needed some space, at least until she can fully absorb the information she had gained, "I know. I-I just, have a lot I need to figure out." Heather replied in sadness, before she put on her satchel. Then she noticed Astrid holding her axe, looking at it with sadness. Perhaps someday, she would be able to tell her how she made it. She couldn't possibly make another copy, that much Heather knew, which was why she would plan a surprise with Hiccup. Who knows, it might finally get them together. She seriously still doesn't believe that they were just friends.

Heather smiled, taking the axe and put it on her shoulder. She smiled at Astrid once more, before mounting on to Windshear.

"Thanks, Astrid. It was nice having a friend again." Heather said. Astrid waved goodbye, Hiccup standing next to her. He nodded to his not-yet-known-by-his-friends sister. Heather noticed Hiccup mouthing _'We'll see you again'_ with a wink and a mischievous smirk. Her smile inwardly widened. It was more of a statement, but she knew he would be expecting her to do something stupid like this in the future.

She nodded back at her brother, before turning to Windshear, "Let's go, girl." She said to her dragon, as they flew away from Dragon's Edge.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel bad for Astrid, watching her new friend leave. He also felt bad for keeping his real inheritance a secret, especially to her. But it wasn't the time yet. Still, he wished he could tell her, "Hey, I know you guys, got pretty close so… I'm sorry you're losing a friend." Hiccup said with pity.

Astrid immediately smiled softly at him, putting her hand over his shoulder, "But, I still have you." She said with a cheerful tone. Hiccup smiled at her.

But he'll get there when he get there. For now, Hiccup and Astrid watched as Heather flew on her dragon to the sunset. And he couldn't help but wonder if that bond he had with his friends was going to last.

* * *

 **Leave a like, comment, and sub… oh wait, wrong website. Anyway Review, Favorite/Follow this story if you like it and would like to read more. For those of you who don't like this story, then don't bother leave a review… and what are you doing here in the first place? Seriously, I've been curious for flames on the website. Why are you reading the story in the first place if you don't like it? This isn't an offense, just honest curiosity. I'm new to writing too, so it can't be a surprise if my story could be not that great.**


	2. The Next Big Sting (Part 1)

**WOW O_O *speechless and jaw dropped***

 **THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE FAVORITE AND FOLLOWED AS WELL AS REVIEWED!**

 **Anyway, my schedule for updating is really not consistent or permanent pattern. It's actually depending on how busy I am. So it's random, but not too random.**

 **P.S. Watched Batman v Superman… and it was… AWESOME. Sure the critics negative reviews justified it, but I can AGREE that Ben Affleck is the Best On-Screen Batman… and I'm 100% sure I am not the only one. (I was one of the few, very few, people who actually believed Ben Affleck could be Batman… and HE DIDN'T DISAPPOINT WOO HOO.)**

 **School assignments are so annoying. It's still far from over with my exams in 2 months and a lot of projects before that. I am sorry if I wouldn't be able to update faster.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DREAMWORKS OWNS HTTYD AND SERIES RELATED TO IT. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Out of all the ideas that had gone in Hiccup's head, this was by far, one of the craziest of them all. Well, at least if this works, he could say he was the first flying Viking in the Archipelago. That is… if he doesn't die first.

He had just called his friends to show them his newest invention. This one had been in the process of making ever since he thought what would he do should he and Toothless got separated in the air. By 'called' more of 'demanded' them, as they had flew to another island that Hiccup had chosen. Now they were walking at a high-peak rocky-mountain, extremely exhausted.

"AH! OH! My back!" Tuffnut complained with his shoulders slumped like the rest of them, as they tiredly walk.

"Okay, Hiccup. You dragged us all the way up here." Astrid said with exhaustion clear in her voice, wanting Hiccup to just get it over with.

"Now, what is it that you have to show us?" Tuffnut asked with exhaustion and anger towards the one-legged Viking for dragging him from doing something more important… like sleeping, "It better involve food, or destruction, or a combination of the two." Tuffnut ended with his hand on his chin.

Hiccup seemed to be the only one not at all exhausted, which confused them to no end. Well, he was scrawny and thought to be weak, which he was, or rather, had been.

In truth, after their peace with the Outcast a few years back, Hiccup had been training in secret in the woods back at Berk every time he was alone. Along with Toothless, who was always there watching him. Hiccup made sure to tell Toothless to keep it a secret, much to the confusion of the Night Fury. It wasn't as if the dragon could just tell the other riders about it… maybe he could in his own way. But he could tell his rider wasn't planning on telling them, yet, so he wasn't going to anyway.

It was a good way of letting out Hiccup's Berserker side. Of course, despite the fact that he went there occasionally, he didn't have much time doing it as often as he could, as it would give the others suspicion of why he would disappear. It wasn't enough to let out all of his inner berserker. It was why he was surprised that he hadn't gone berserk yet.

He mainly trained with light weapons such as swords, daggers, and of course, his gronkle-iron shield. Surprisingly, he found out that he was quite talented with the previous two, more so than with axe or maces. He had also trained in hand-to-hand combat with a rotatable-arms-and-legs wooden dummy. It was designed by him so that he could also learn to block incoming attacks. It proved extremely useful to him… that is of course, until it got broken. Guess being in his Berserker state had made him forgot to occasionally repair the thing after he finished. Hiccup had also almost considered giving himself markings on his face like Dagur to make him more intimidating…

…but decided against it…

…okay, he was still considering it.

Hiccup ignored Tuffnut as he took something from his pack on Toothless' saddle, "I bet you're all wondering why I brought you here today, and the answer is I wanted to show you my latest invention." Hiccup said as he took out a mechanized gear that had a few wooden rods with folded red leather attached to the rod. He showed it the group, "Presenting, Dragon-Fly One!" He said with excitement in his voice waiting for their reaction. Snotlout crossed his arm with a deadpan look. Ruffnut just stared with her mouth slightly agape in confusion.

"Ha! Ha!" Hiccup said, expanding the wings, still waiting for their reaction.

Astrid had a hand on her hip with the same deadpan look. Tuffnut, not surprisingly, also had a deadpan look, as he slowly raised his chicken, "The chicken is not amused." He said with a bored tone, as the chicken cawed and jumped off his hand.

"What is it?" Snotlout asked, not entirely interested… okay, maybe a little curious.

Hiccup waved his invention, imitating a flying gesture, "It's a flight suit." He said in a matter of fact. He then realized the others reaction to his new invention… or lack thereof, "Don't all applaud at once." He said with an annoyed expression at their reaction... or lack thereof. Fishlegs stroke Meatlug gently, as he spoke, "Hiccup, I don't think I need to remind you that we already have flying dragons. Why would we ever need a flight suit?"

Hiccup was already putting on his invention/possible-death-machine, as he replied, "Well, what if we were to get separated from our dragons mid-flight?" Hiccup gave a theoretical question. "We might need solo-fly for a bit until we can catch up with them again." He stated, as if such a situation could happen… well it could, but how do you think Fishlegs will able to do that with his weight?

Exactly.

Snotlout eventually spoke, "When this doesn't work, and it clearly will not, can I have Toothless?" Toothless growled at the Jorgenson, as if he would let Snotlout actually become his rider. The day that happens would be the day Hiccup stopped being curious… and that's an understatement.

Hiccup sighed at his cousin, technically step-cousin, but he doesn't know that yet, "Oh, for Thor's sake." He said, as he walked towards the edge. It was an enormous cliff, perfect for the task he was about to do. If it doesn't work, Toothless will have enough time to reach him just in time to not let him fall… he hoped. Otherwise, he'll be dropping on shallow waters full of hard rocks… not so bad, considering he had fallen through worse. Okay, he had lost a leg as a result, but he had confidence it won't come to that… he hoped.

"Uh, what are you planning on doing here?" Astrid said in confusion.

"Jumping, unless someone has a better idea?" Hiccup said so casually you'd think he wasn't planning on fall to his death, which he wasn't.

Astrid face-palmed, giving a frustrated sigh, "Boys." She said to herself. Tuffnut was strangely not insulted to that, as he glanced at Astrid. Toothless growled in annoyance, yet couldn't help but agree once he saw how long way down it was.

"Guys, relax." Hiccup assured them, as he stood at the very edge, extending his hand with his hair also ruffled by the wind, "You feel that updraft? That's why I chose this place. It'll pick up my wings and I'll be floating on a bed of air."

Hiccup pulled a couple of cords on the belt attaching him to the wings… only for them to open halfway. Hiccup tried to pull the open himself… only to realize they were a little jammed… a little. Hiccup laughed nervously at them, as he struggled to open the wings.

"Or crashing on a bed of rock." Snotlout said sarcastically. Hiccup grumbled at him, internally struggling to not go berserk then and there. It was exceptionally harder to control his temper ever since he had decided to start letting himself be a Berserker… bit by bit. Sure the Berserkers temper wasn't exactly small, but it surprised him how much they had in them. No wonder they always want to fight everything in their path… strangely he was looking forward to the opportunity to do just that.

Once the wings were expanded, he took a deep breath, managing to hold back his berserk state from emerging, and flexed his shoulders, "Okay everyone, Dragon Fly 1, made in flight." As soon as he said it, he jumped off the cliff. He glided in the air, but he wasn't exactly moving forward. He must have missed something, but he couldn't figure out what. Hiccup suddenly realized why…

…the wind had disappeared. Oh boy.

"UUH!" Hiccup started to flap, as if the movement could keep him in the air… which it didn't. He screamed in terror as he pummelled down to the rocky waters below.

"HICCUP!" Astrid exclaimed, as Toothless immediately jumped off the cliff to save him. Hiccup continued to scream in terror.

"Uh, I don't know about you guys, but I was under the impression that a flight suit was supposed to fly." Tuffnut said with a thinking pose. His twin, Ruffnut, grinned in excitement, gesturing to the falling unknown-to-them-all Berserker, "Yeah, that looks more like a plummet suit." She added.

Toothless reached Hiccup just in time to wrap himself around his rider, went on his back and used his wings to cover them. They crashed to the water with a large splash. The ones who were still at the top of the peak were had mixed reactions. Snotlout had a disinterested look. Astrid and Fishlegs both had worried looks, though the former concealed it quite sneakily. While Tuffnut had an amused look, along with his twin, who quietly laughed, as she spoke, "Do it again."

* * *

Toothless shook his body, getting rid of the water, while Hiccup was… already preparing for another flight test, "Okay, so I made a few tweaks. Now, behold some serious flying." He said as he immediately jumped off the cliff, this time manually expanding the wings with his hand.

"YEAH BABY!" Hiccup said in excitement as he flew a good distance away from them. It was more progress than before… that is… until he instantly dropped down… again. Toothless looked to the others with warning, as if saying _'Not a word'_ , as he jumped down to save his rider… again.

The twins and Astrid looked to see them, and flinched at every thud Toothless made each time he hit the rocks… until finally crashing into the water.

* * *

Astrid was seriously getting more convinced that Hiccup had somehow started to become as deranged as Dagur… which the not-so-tiny fearful side of Hiccup was also thinking about. He was seriously getting more like his brother, with his inventions. This was a whole new level of crazy, even for Hiccup. Hiccup the Deranged didn't exactly suit the one-legged Viking.

"Now this time I absolutely know where I went wrong. You see, it's all in the timing. I just judged the updrafts wrong. I assure you, I definitely have it now." Hiccup explained, as he expanded the wings. Toothless growled a warning, wanting Hiccup to just stop before he got too crazy with his inventions… which equivalent to wanting Dagur to not be deranged…

…Huh, maybe they were more brothers than he realized.

"E-eh, Toothless, don't worry, bud. I've got this under control." Hiccup said raising his hands at the dragon, who glowered in annoyance. The wind was so strong, that a lone tree from across the peak was actually bended from the ferocity of it. Hiccup's hair ruffled against the wind, "Oh, see, there it is." He said to them, before preparing himself to jump off the cliff… yet again.

"Ready, NOW!" He instantly jumped off, immediately starting to go down. Astrid went to the edge, watching her totally-don't-have-a-thing-for-him friend… yeah, like anyone is gonna believe that. While Toothless closed his eyes and covered his face with his left wing, waiting for his rider's impending doom… which he really hope not. He was not keen on being Snotlout's dragon.

Hiccup started to wiggle his arms around, screaming, before his device-wings expand a little more. He immediately glided up, leaving a few rippled in the water.

Hiccup then noticed that he wasn't on the water, "I-I'm flying?" He said in confusion before noticing that he was indeed in the air. Hiccup laughed in joy as if he had won Thawfest for the first time.

"I'M FLYING!" Hiccup shouted in excitement.

"WOO HOO!" He shouted, as he glided up and down.

"EXCELLENT!"

Meanwhile, the others watched as he flew, with amazement and disbelief on all of their faces. Snotlout had disbelief practically roped in his face, "I cannot believe that hunk a junk actually worked."

Hiccup noticed he was heading towards rocky-mountain, "Okay, right turn." He said, motioning his body to go right… only for the flying contraption to stay in its course… basically… he couldn't turn the darn thing.

Hiccup gasp in horror, noticing his distance was reducing quite fast to, unsurprisingly, his doom, "Alright well, might have to work on the steering a little bi- TOOTHLESS!" He screamed in panic.

Toothless, having heard his rider's panic tone, immediately panicked himself, before launching towards Hiccup. As he wasn't able to fly without his rider, he jumped the rocks towards Hiccup as fast as he could.

Back where the others were. Astrid, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut gasped, the former two in horror, while the latter in excitement. Fishlegs panicked as he closed his Gronkle's eyes, "Oh Thor! Oh Thor!"

Hiccup screamed as he, not on purposely, did complete roll, "WHAT THE!?" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless was not far behind him, as he braced for the impending impact. The Night Fury jumped on one more rock as he reached his screaming rider, bringing them to the water… again. Well, at least they weren't dead.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless got out of the water, tired of their new-but-not-intentional-and-extremely-annoying routine. Hiccup coughed for a few moments, as behind him, Toothless shook his body to get rid of the water, "Thanks for the save, bud."

Toothless gave him a deadpan look, before blowing out water from his mouth to Hiccup. "WOW!" He yelped, as his dragon gave growly chuckle, "Again." Hiccup ended, with a deadpan. Hiccup then noticed that the Dragon Fly invention hadn't survived the crash. Not surprising, as it had been relentlessly crashed again and again. Hiccup sighed, but stayed optimistic, as he held a broken piece of the wing, "Uh, looks like our flight test are probably over for the day." He said, examining the broken piece.

Hiccup then noticed the others flying towards them. Astrid immediately dropped down as soon as Stormfly landed, "Okay, that's it. You're done with this." Astrid said simply, glaring at Hiccup. She was concerned with his sudden behaviour for taking on risks like that. Sure a few years ago, he had done the same thing. But they were never as crazy as this. If Astrid didn't know any better, she'd thought that Hiccup was somehow related to Dagur, judging how almost similarly deranged he was with the Berserker chief… if only she knew.

"Right," Hiccup said, before muttering, "For now."

Then suddenly, a roar could be heard echoing around them, "What was that?" Astrid asked, as they all looked around for the source of the sound. "It sounded like a dragon in distress." Fishlegs answered. Hookfang, with Snotlout on his back, moved around curiously, "Uh guys," Snotlout called, sounding strangely nervous, "Something about that call seemed strangely familiar, not good familiar, bad familiar." He said, as he put a hand on his chin, trying to remember what it was. "Huh?" He said, as he noticed the others had disappeared, "Uh guys?"

"Snotlout, come on!" Hiccup called from behind him.

Hookfang turned around, noticing that the others had already flown ahead of them. He immediately took off, as Snotlout spoke in disbelief, "You've gotta be kidding me."

Another dragon call was heard once again, "The calls are coming from up ahead." Hiccup said, as they flew closer towards the dragon. He couldn't help but also noticed his cousin's behaviour.

Snotlout was strangely more nervous than he usually was, and Hiccup was strangely not surprised. He remembered he had heard that roaring sound before, and Snotlout had too, by the looks of it. He only remembered something to do with being… frozen.

Wait a minute.

His guess was immediately proven correct, as they all saw the green color of a dragon they all had encountered back on Berk years ago.

"A Speed Stinger." Hiccup said in shock.

Snotlout's nervousness immediately turned to outright fear, "Speed Stinger, why did it have to be a Speed Stinger?" He said, lightly face-palming.

Hiccup quickly noticed that it wasn't at its full-grown size, "It looks like a young one. Why would it be out during the day, they're nocturnal dragons?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"Ah, poor little guy. Let's head home, it's starting to get dark, and where there's one Speed Stinger, there's usually a WHOLE PACK OF 'EM!" Snotlout ended with a hint of fear. Hiccup couldn't actually blame him, as he had been frozen by them years back. But still, he noticed that this one was alone, odd as Snotlout said that they were the type of dragon to travel around in packs.

They all then saw as the young dragon was glancing at its left foot, before trying to stand… only for it to roar and fall back down. It curled itself in pain. Fishlegs called out to Hiccup, "Hiccup, I-Its leg is badly injured, and Speed Stingers can't fly."

"It's exactly why we can't leave it to predators." Hiccup said, before turning to the Night Fury, "Come on, Toothless." He said to his dragon. Toothless immediately turned back around. Snotlout looked to his adopted-but-he-doesn't-yet cousin, "Is he seriously going back!?"

Astrid smiled sarcastically at the Jorgenson, as if the sentence wasn't needed to be said in the first place. This was Hiccup they were talking about, after all, "Snotlout, meet Hiccup, of course he's going back!" She said, as if that wasn't exactly surprising… well, with Hiccup, it really wasn't. It was as if Snotlout never knew his cousin… then again, he really didn't, at least not completely.

"Aw, come on!" Snotlout exclaimed, as they all turned their dragons around and followed Hiccup.

* * *

The Speed Stinger growled threateningly at the newcomers, believing them to be a threat. It roared at them, as Hiccup in particular moved closer with both his hand extended in a peaceful manner, "Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, no, no, easy there, easy little fella."

'Little fella' might be an easy way to put it, as the dragon was still juvenile. The dragon wasn't exactly assured by Hiccup's words, as it roared, threateningly held its tail in front of it. The smaller-in-size red barbed stinger came into their view, immediately chilling their spines. Their first encounter with these particular species hadn't exactly been pleasant… and that's putting it mildly. They were definitely not taking any chances to get closer to this dragon, even if it is a juvenile and injured . . . defenseless?

Sure . . . kinda.

"Hiccup, it looks like that thing can defend itself just fine." Snotlout said, before continuing with an urgent/fearful tone, "Let's get out of here."

Astrid shushed the Jorgenson, "Quiet down, Snotlout." Astrid said in a low tone. They did not want to startle this dragon even more than it should, "You quiet down." Snotlout whispered in reply, as the Hofferson rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, this little guy won't be a match for wild boars or other dragons. A Speed Stinger without its pack is extremely vulnerable." Hiccup explained, with a hint of nostalgia in his tone, as if he knew what it felt like. It was so hidden, Astrid had almost missed it.

Almost, but she didn't have time to discuss it now.

The Speed Stinger whimpered, as it laid its head down, "He must have gotten separated from the others, and then they had to go to shelter before the sun came out." Fishlegs explained, as Snotlout quickly replied, "Sounds right, let's go." He said, with uneasiness that Hiccup didn't realized he had.

Snotlout had never act like this, except for when they had encountered the Screaming Death . . . or any other scary large dragons. Okay, those were different. This was a whole different situation, because Hiccup could now see that their first encounter with Speed Stingers must've been more traumatizing for his step-cousin than he had thought . . . and since when did he start calling Snotlout his step-cousin?

. . . Oh, now he know why the others had noticed his strange-er behavior. He was starting to become more Berserker, and he hadn't even known. But he had other things to worry about.

"Snotlout, we can't just leave him like this. We'll bring him back to Dragon's Edge, nurse him back to health, and then bring it back here." Hiccup said, much to Snotlout's annoyance. He grumbled, slouching above Hookfang's head.

The Speed Stinger roared at them, preparing to sting anything that comes near him.

The sun was beginning to set, as they had all made their plan to take the Speed Stinger back to their outpost. The plan wasn't insane . . . much, but Hiccup needed one or two more to divert the dragon's attention.

And who would be better to do that than the Thorston twins?

Exactly.

"Ruff, Tuff, you understand the plan, right?" Hiccup said, to make sure that they wouldn't get stung by the tail during their diversion . . . although he was sure one of them would get stung nonetheless. Sometimes, as weird and crazy as it was, after telling Heather who he was, the way the Thorston twins acted had given him a sort of glimpse of how he and Heather would have been if Hiccup had never been given to Stoick. Just add a few Berserker elements, along with Dagur, and Hiccup could somehow see what it would've felt like. It wouldn't have been that bad.

"Yeah," Tuffnut replied.

"Definitely," Ruffnut continued.

. . . Hiccup's hopeful face immediately turn all the way around, "Nope, nu uh." Ruffnut said.

Hiccup sighed in frustration, though mentally he was amused at how they always acted. "Alright, you secure the stinger so I can set the splint from these broken pieces of Dragon-Fly One, and be careful!" He warned them, "I think we all remember what these guys' stings could do to you."

Behind them, Astrid and Fishlegs cast a worried glance. Yeah, that was definitely one memory they will never forget, "You don't have to remind me. I know exactly what they can do." Snotlout said pointing to the injured dragon, as he had experienced it first-hand during their first encounter with the flightless dragons.

The Speed Stinger roared threateningly, showing off his sharp tail. Snotlout narrowed his eyes, grumbling, before he finally spoke, "This plan is insane. You know that, right?" Snotlout continued, "If I'm saying it's insane, it's actually insane?!"

Tuffnut began to think about Snotlout's words, before he spoke to his sister, "Actually it is insane," He said as he and Ruffnut bend down to discuss this sudden discovery, despite the fact that the person they were talking about was beside them, and could hear every word, "and for once, it wasn't our insane plan." Tuffnut said, as his twin turned to Hiccup with a mischievous look, "I'm seeing a pattern here."

"First that lunatic flight suit, then this. Could it be?" Tuffnut asked.

"Is Hiccup coming over to our side?" Ruffnut asked.

Tuffnut clapped his hand together with a hopeful look, "Oh Loki, please let it be so. We will welcome him with open arms. Teach him the ways of the TRULY DISTUUURRBED!"

Okay, this was getting nowhere. By nowhere, Hiccup meant disturbing, ironically. He was not getting crazy . . . yet. Even if he does, there was no way, not even until Ragnarok, that he would be as crazy as Dagur. He could actually imagine Dagur NOT being deranged. It was only his grudge and lust for battle that kept him from being so . . . nice, to say the least. Hiccup was pretty sure that he being deranged would bring even the Fearless Astrid Hofferson to be paralyzed as if she was caught by the Flightmare's mist . . . wait, no she wouldn't . . . right?

"Guys please, let's just do this." He said, as the twins evilly chuckled.

The three approached the downed dragon, barely managing to avoid its stinger as he roared. "Come and get me stinger, fresh meat on the grill, right over here." Tuffnut gestured to himself, before Ruffnut popped in front of him, "No, over here, I'm all yours." She said as they both started to run ridiculously in front of the injured Speed Stinger.

"Turn me into a pin-cushion. I'll even give you a target." Ruffnut said, before she shook her hips, "Ooh, it's my butt." The dragon roared, as the twins dodged another swing from the red stinger, "That's it? That's all you got?" Tuffnut taunted.

Hiccup's patience was honestly wearing thin, mainly from the fact that it was nearing sundown, and he was not keen on meeting the injured Speed Stinger's friends. Not until he was, at least, healed, "Guys, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, "I meant secure the tail!"

"Hey, we know what we're doing." As soon as Ruffnut said the words, the Speed Stinger saw her distracted, and decided to strike her arm. Ruffnut yelled in surprise and pain, before she felt numbness beginning to spread her body, "Wow, wow, wow, what's happening to me, I can't-" The words left her mouth as her entire upper body froze completely, "Talk?" Tuffnut finished with a question.

"She can't talk." Tuffnut said, as he started to move his sister's lower jaw around, which a few of Ruffnut's voices managed to come out, as her eyes moved around, "At least, that's what I think she's saying."

"Hmm, interesting, only part of her is paralyzed." Fishlegs started to explain, as he observed Ruffnut being able to move her legs, but not her upper body, "Since it's an adolescent, its sting venom must not be in full-effect."

"Then how do we get it to sting her lower half?" Tuffnut said, with a thinking pose. He then smiled with an idea, waving his hand around in the air, "Here Speedy," He said, before patting his knees, "Come one." He whistled, catching the Speed Stinger's attention, as it growled and started to stand up, "It's the whole lower half or up back, don't you worry." It roared in pain, falling back down. Tuffnut immediately leaped, managing to hold on to the dragon's body, "Yeah!" He cheered . . . before realizing the stinger had appeared in his face, "Uh."

Hiccup yelled at the others, "Someone, help Tuff!" He ordered, as Astrid immediately ran to the dragon's back, avoiding its stinger, before grabbing it, "I got the stinger!" She said, as Fishlegs managed to hold its head, "I got the head!"

Hiccup immediately ran and began to set the splint, working as fast as he could, "THERE!" He exclaimed, as he finished. The dragon suddenly felt his leg able to hold him, as he knocked the three holding him, away. He roared as he moved towards Hiccup, "Okay, okay." Hiccup said, backing off with his hands extended, "We're here to help you." He said, as Toothless appeared behind him, ready to defend his best friend.

"Oh, he's gonna do the hand thing, right? Please tell me he's gonna do the hand thing?" Fishlegs said with excitement. He would never know how Hiccup could easily calm most dragons they encountered, emphasis on most. But he would never stop being amazed by it.

Hiccup then lowered his right hand, while further extending his left. The dragon tilted his head in confusion, as the human in front of him didn't seem to have any intent on harming him. Hiccup looked away, closing his eyes, hand still extended. The dragon slowly moved forward, sniffing his hand, before nudging its face to it. Hiccup figured he was now calm and wouldn't attack them, "Okay everyone, I think we're good. Now, let's load him up and get him back to Dragon's Edge."

"You know the pack is gonna do everything in its power to find it, don't you?" Astrid said with a worried tone. This was only one injured adolescent Speed Stinger, but a whole pack would very well be dangerous for all of them.

"Yup, and that's why we have to get him back on his feet, and back on this island as quickly as we can." He said, noticing it was beginning to get darker. "Let's go guys."

He ordered the others, taking the Speed Stinger with them. They didn't realized that a couple of other Speed Stingers had appeared to the spot they had just been at, accompanied by the Lead Stinger, the alpha of the pack. The red-finned red-striped dragon glared at the disappearing figures of the Dragon Riders, as they flew back to their outpost. He roared angrily at their direction.

* * *

 **A/N: (Off-Topic from the story) I'm a big Square Enix fan and I just need say . . . FINAL FANTASY XV IS AWESOME! :D**

 **Unfortunately . . . I don't have a PS4. (I'm more PlayStation than Xbox, no offence to Xbox users, unless when it comes to HALO.)**

 **NOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I am not a rich person, at least not that rich (Also still 16, turning 17 this July the 30th). So I'm currently saving for both the game and the console, which according to my calculations based on my usual lunch money is . . . a year and two months . . . -_-**

 ***sulks in a corner***


	3. The Next Big Sting (Part 2)

**Guys, fair warning for my updates will have a… 'Pause' would be the right word, as every time one episode is completed (meaning that the pause will not be between chapters, but episodes from the series).**

 **Also, playing Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 and watching Boruto the Movie has gotten my Naruto-hype back. So don't be surprised if I happen to upload a Naruto fanfic.**

 **Exams are coming up and assignments are a pain in… every part of the body. This is my reason for updating so late… and for the short chapter… and for future lack of updates. -_-**

 **DISCLAIMER: DREAMWORKS OWNS HTTYD AND SERIES RELATED TO IT. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Over the last few days, the injured Speed Stinger they had taken has made an overall good progress of recovery . . . though it didn't go as great for the ones around him.

It was night-time and the dragon riders, minus Snotlout, were at the central dome of Dragon's Edge. Hiccup had other things in his mind at the moments, such as the new modifications for Dragon-Fly One. So far . . . it was still not working. Hiccup figured out that it wasn't just the updrafts that were the problem, it was his suit. The tiny logs on the suit had made it stiff, instead of flexible so that it could actually turn. The Dragons may have had large wings, but he had forgotten the fact that the bones on the wings themselves weren't as thick and stiff as the bones on the body . . . which may had been the reason that a viking would always go for the wings to kill them. The wing-bones were, however, not entirely vulnerable, as it was still hard to cut through.

Maybe Hiccup might find some inspiration for the death-trap . . . I mean machine, somewhere. For now he, along with the others, were focusing on what Fishlegs wanted them to see. Hiccup noticed the blond Viking's smug face and left arm leaning on Meatlug, seemed almost as if it lacked any strength to move, "Have a look at this." He said smugly, as he opened the cage the Speed Stinger was being kept.

It roared a little, as it in circles for a couple of times, before standing in front of Fishlegs, facing Hiccup and Astrid. It didn't seem as aggressive as it had been, though Hiccup had learned that appearances can be deceiving. The Speed Stinger roared at them, almost as if it was waiting for orders, "Wow, nice work." Hiccup complimented.

"Uh huh," Fishlegs replied smugly, tapping his head, "All thanks to the carefully designed rehabilitation program based on trust and understanding." He did not, however, expect Meatlug to suddenly run off, leaving Fishlegs' arm to swing limply on his side. Yes, very carefully designed, "Fishlegs, what's with your arm?" Astrid asked, pointing towards it.

His answer internally amused Hiccup's Berserker side to no end. The one-legged viking has had a hard time keeping his 'amused' Berserker instinct under control just as much as his 'battle-hungry' instinct, as if he let it loose, he would start making fun of any who were amusing enough to make fun of . . . short version of being a jerk . . . more so than Snotlout.

Hiccup was not keen on being like that, because the last time that happened was during the Thawfest games. Sure he did ended up letting Snotlout win, but it still disturbed him how badly he had mistreated the Jorgenson. Insulting anyone back even badly was definitely not one of his known traits. Hiccup knew he had gone too far, when he had heard Snotlout's plea to himself that he couldn't lose. It was the first time he had let himself go berserk in a way. And it had scared him, a little. And yet, disturbingly enough, it had felt good.

"Y-Yeah, let's just say that… the Stinger and I may, or may not, have had a few differences of opinions these last few days." He said, as he nervously scratched his neck. Tuffnut approached the large blonde Viking, and poked his arm a couple of times, before grabbing it and letting it fall again, as it swung limply. The Thorston laughed, "It's like a dead old fish."

If Dagur had been there, he would have laughed at the joke . . . and Hiccup would too, if he wasn't holding it in. One of the things that disturbed him was his Berserker instinct's (and definitely Dagur's… along with maybe Heather's) weird sense of humor. Instead, Hiccup, along with Astrid, cringed at the joke, while Toothless only tilted his head in confusion. Tuffnut continued to laugh.

Fishlegs walked towards the wooden wall where they hanged the shields, "Okay Meatlug, let's get back to work... and we'll bring this, just in case." He said, as he tried to take a shield using his limped arm. Emphasis on tried.

Fishlegs' efforts weren't making any progress. In fact, it just keeps resulting in his limped arm banging against the shield he was trying to take. Hiccup couldn't help but cover his mouth, trying to not let his silent laughter heard by anyone… it worked… but Astrid hadn't missed it.

Okay, something was definitely wrong with Hiccup. The way he was acting was making Astrid slightly unnerved, because since when did watching Fishlegs being miserable had ever been funny to him?

Snotlout and the Twins, sure, but that was just normal for them.

Fishlegs finally managed to make his limped arm above the shield… but the weight ended up dropping it from the wall. Fishlegs could only watch the shield rolled away helplessly. He sighed in annoyance, as he took another shield with his non-limped arm. He put it on his limped arm… which confused Hiccup as to how he would be able to defend himself with the sting if he couldn't move his shield.

Fishlegs then walked to an obstacle course with three logs, while the Speed Stinger was on the other side, watching the blond Viking, "Alright, come on, little fella. You can do it!" Fishlegs said to the Speed Stinger, as Meatlug gave nudge to the green dragon. The Speed Stinger then jumped to the log, following Fishlegs orders, "Alright, there we go, little guy." Fishlegs said, as the dragon growled in reply.

"Huh, ornery and stubborn, but it seems like its actually accepting Fishlegs and Meatlug." Astrid said, with interest.

"Well, it makes sense, they are pack dragons. They can only function as a group, but if they accept you into that group, then… you have… their… allegiance." Hiccup said, as he fully realized what he just said. This could be a major breakthrough, other than what they already knew about the species, they could discover more things about it.

Astrid noticed that look on his face and couldn't help but did a double check, because for a split second, she could've sworn she had seen the same look Dagur had whenever he thought of a crazy idea… which Hiccup was definitely thinking right there, "Wait, you're not actually thinking of trying to train it, are you?"

"What?! No, no, no, I-I could never…" He replied with very little truth in his words. Astrid wasn't convinced. She had seen Hiccup being crazy, but this was taking it to a whole new level. What had gotten into him?

The entrance of the dome slid open, as Snotlout walked in, "Well, well, well lookie here." He said, seeing Fishlegs calmly extending his hand to the Speed Stinger. The dragon was on top of wooden wall designed for climbing exercise, as both dragon and viking glanced at Snotlout, "Our little friend can stand on his own two claws again. Only a matter of time before its trying to STING ALL OF US INTO OBLIVION!" He exclaimed. The green dragon took Snotlout's words as an insult, as it jumped down and run near Snotlout, roaring angrily.

'Not this again.' Hiccup thought in annoyance. His step-cousin was making it very difficult to make the Speed Stinger comfortable with its new temporary-home. The crazy thing was that Hiccup was actually considering letting the dragon just sting him to shut him up… whoa… since when had he been that drastic with Snotlout's attitude?

"My vote is we take it back to where we found it. I'll get the cage." Snotlout said, walking past Hiccup, whose patience was wearing very thin.

"Snotlout." Hiccup warned.

The Speed Stinger suddenly readied his red-colored stinger, roaring at Snotlout. Snotlout let out a startled cry, before he bared his teeth and made a threatening noise… which Hiccup guessed was supposed to intimidate the dragon (?).

"Snotlout, he's staying here, okay?" Hiccup said, with a… strangely dark tone. As soon as he said it, all riders and dragons (excluding the Stinger) had a surprise and worried glance. Hiccup had never sound like that before whenever he argued. Snotlout remembered that tone when he had competed in Thawfest. It had actually confused him as to how his cousin could sound so much like… Dagur?

"At least for the time being." Hiccup added, quickly realizing his accidental slip. However, Snotlout decided to accept the challenge.

"Having a Speed Stinger around is way too dangerous." Snotlout said, surprising everyone in the room. Snotlout was actually sounding more like Hiccup whenever he was worried. In fact, if they didn't know any better, the cousins' roles might as well be reversed with how they were acting. Snotlout was being responsible, while Hiccup was being reckless… not technically that reckless since he did say the Speed Stinger would be returned once its' injury was healed. But it already healed, so why hadn't he told them to return it yet?

Astrid was getting more worried for her best friend. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden?

Snotlout had always been like this when it came to something he was worried about… sure some of them might've been wrong, but Hiccup had never acted like this back then. Said Jorgenson didn't realize the Stinger had dashed in front of him, immediately trying to sting him. Luckily, Snotlout managed to dodge the stinger before he could be paralysed, "Not even on your best day, pal." He said, getting into a fighting stance.

As if the world had a strange sense of humor, the dragon tried to stung Snotlout again, "Good news, the Stinger venom wore o-" Only to stung Ruffnut… who just happened to come at the wrong time. Wow. The venom inside her had just worn off, only to immediately get paralysed again. Wonder if it was just her lack of luck… or was Loki turning on his own followers?

'Uh oh.' Hiccup thought, as he noticed that the Stinger was getting more fidgety, "Okay, everyone. No sudden moves." He said. Astrid could've sworn she heard a bit of a mocking tone in his voice, meant for Ruffnut. Said Viking was crawling to a large chest.

"Hah, who's got jokes?" Ruffnut said, struggling to get up on the chest, "Frozen from the waist-down, come on."

"Wow, wow, settle down, big fella. I-I'm your friend, remember?" Hiccup tried to calm the dragon. Tried… and it was not working.

Tuffnut began to punch randomly at the direction of the dragon, while his twin managed to sit on the chest. She struggled, but managed to positioned her legs, "Ha, Ruffnut one, dead leg zero." As soon as she said that, her left leg immediately went stiffly straight… 'accidently' kicking her twin brother in the butt.

Tuffnut yelled in pain, which in turn made the Stinger even more agitated, "Huh, not so dead, after all." Hiccup couldn't hold a little bit of laughter, as Tuffnut was not amused.

"Hey, what did you do that for?!"

"Oh, like I have any contr-" Her other leg immediately went upwards… kicking Tuffnut in the face. Hiccup would've laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that the Speed Stinger was getting more annoyed.

"Uh, guys, quiet down. I think he's agitated." Hiccup ordered them. Tuffnut couldn't care less, as he was also agitated… whatever that meant. "That makes two of us. You better control that butt before it gets kicked."

The Stinger had reached its breaking point, as it immediately dashed towards them with his red stinger prepared to be used. Hiccup sighed in annoyance, "I should've seen that coming." He noticed the others weren't focused at the danger, so he decided to warn them... also confused at his sudden annoyance towards his friends.

"Everyone take cover!"


	4. The Next Big Sting (Part 3)

**DISCLAIMER: DREAMWORKS OWNS HTTYD AND SERIES RELATED TO IT. I only own the plot.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been re-addicted…like really very addicted… to Gravity Falls and Star vs The Forces of Evil. Those two series are the best Disney has ever had in YEARS… in my opinion… I might try to do a Gravity Falls fanfic.**

 **I already have a plot planned out… but as it is Gravity Falls, don't predict that it will be like an added character just tagging along in the summer.**

 **Also summer has started (a couple of weeks ago… I've been feeling lazy) but that doesn't mean that updates will be regular because my access to the computer will be limited as it is a family computer and also because it is Ramadhan and so I am fasting… yeah, just making sure you don't get your hopes up.**

 **Also E3 . . . . . . KRATOS AND HIS SON IN NORSE MYTHOLOGY AND HIS SON WILL NOT DIE.**

 **FINALLY A FRESH ELEMENT IN GOD OF WAR WHOOO! (This was actually the reason I got back into the httyd thing (because Norse), and it also gave me an idea for a berserker 'thing' that I added in this chapter, and just because I was a little tired (like really small) of the previous GOW that had the same plotline (basically, but they were still fun and I enjoyed them) I am a HUGE fan of the series)**

 **And for each chapter, I'm going for the min – max of 1k - 4k words, unless if I feel like adding more.**

 **So regarding my long updates…oh man, in the words similar to Stan Pines: "HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES! Oh who am I kidding, I don't care, I'm technically not saying the words *inhales* SON OF A-"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DANG IT! (Also this might be my last AN as I'm just not one to delay a story)**

* * *

"Everyone take cover!"

Immediately after Hiccup said that, Tuffnut ran away from the agitated green dragon. Ruffnut… tried to run… but only managed to move her upper body, which did not help her whatsoever. She slumped in disappointment, and immediately braced herself as she saw the Stinger heading towards her direction. Luckily the dragon ignored her, having already stung her lower body and decided to try and sting the others instead. Astrid immediately took a shield, just barely avoided being paralyzed.

"Please, remain calm! Everything is going to be okay!" Fishlegs… well, Hiccup honestly didn't know why the blond viking was trying to calm everyone, as the Speed Stinger is already on the aggressive… no matter how calm they tried to be… and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be 'okay' if they just stand still.

Toothless jumped, avoiding the Stinger, as it sped towards Fishlegs…

"Remain calm!"

What amused Hiccup the most was that the large Viking said this… as he panicked and jumped out of the way, Meatlug flew away from the Stinger's path. Unfortunately, the twins' Zippleback wasn't fast enough… proven by the fact that one of the heads got hit by the sting… "BAAAARF!" This also happened to be Barf, otherwise known as the head that Ruffnut rode... and Ruffnut immediately fell down after, having leaned too hard on the edge of the chest she had been seating on… whether it was the dragon or just a coincidence, clearly it had a strange sense of humor… which was, unfortunately, amusing to the lone Berserker.

Oh boy, the Stinger had to be stopped right now. Otherwise, it might made someone else look like an idiot and made Hiccup laugh hard enough to be called a maniac… and apparently Astrid thought the same thing… without the laughing-Hiccup part.

"Stormfly, Spine Shot!"

The Nadder immediately swung her tail, unleashing a few carefully shot spines near the Stinger. Toothless decided to help, as he climbed on to a wooden fence, shooting a few plasmas. Both Night Fury and Deadly Nadder managed to lead the Stinger back to the cage and with precisely aimed plasma, Toothless managed to close and lock it.

'Oh, thank Thor!' Hiccup thought in relief. He barely managed to held on to his laughter, proven by the fact that he had cackled momentarily, which had been immediately covered. Though unbeknown to him, Astrid and (surprisingly) Snotlout had managed to catch a glimpse of it, further raising their suspicion of Hiccup's weird behavior.

Ruffnut crawled (more like dragged) herself beside Barf, who was drooling and smoking out from his mouth. She put her left hand around the dragon's head, flopping down the floor completely.

"Guys, a little help here?"

The only one who replied was her twin, "Uh, no."

* * *

As the gang recovered (minus a somewhat still half-paralyzed Ruffnut) from the failed 'training' attempt of the Stinger, Astrid did something that if someone had told her she would've done it, she'd have instantly thrown her axe at the person… which was having a discussion with Snotlout… about Hiccup.

"Wasn't Hiccup acting similar during the Thawfest when he had actually been winning?" Snotlout asked, further surprising Astrid that he, of all people, had noticed and remembered that time… then again he had almost lost to the one-legged Viking for the first time, so it could count as a traumatic experience... for a Jorgenson.

It wasn't that the idea of Snotlout acting mature was so farfetched (maybe to some), it was that she was honestly seeing and hearing genuine concern and worry from the very person who was used to tormenting (not as much as he used to, but still) the topic of their discussion.

If anyone knew Snotlout, they'd instantly say that he was an idiot (at times… yup) and arrogant Viking, but also loyal to a fault.

But not once in their times with him had he shown any weak (the Jorgenson's words, not Astrid's) emotions such as concern. He would still show it… at times (remember when Hookfang had a bad tooth?), but not in their record of knowing the Jorgenson, did he show it completely without trying to cover it up… at all.

"Yeah, but you don't think they're connected, do you? I mean, that was way over three years ago. Besides, everyone changes over time, Snotlout."

"Yeah… but to the point where someone who is always helping people out, never mocked anyone for their injury, and always try to avoid danger… to laughing at their misery, making jokes at someone who had bad luck, and stubbornly keep a dragon that is clearly dangerous to everyone around it? I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure, even as long as three years, he wouldn't change that drastically. For Odin's sake, he still even have his curiosity… which I'm positive would get him killed someday." And Snotlout was definitely sure the last part came to everyone's mind, all the time when they thought about Hiccup.

"…"

"Yes Astrid, I noticed that too. I'm not an idiot to not see if anything is wrong with my own cousin."

'Uh, I wouldn't go that far.' Astrid thought, before shaking her head.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Just walk right up to him and ask 'Hey Hiccup, I noticed you've been acting weird recently, want to talk about it?', because he would immediately try to cover it up. You know how he is." She said. Honestly, she thought Snotlout was the last person to notice ANYONE'S weird behavior… or he would just try to say it was nothing. By Thor, she expected Fishlegs to be the one having this conversation. But apparently the Jorgenson knew Hiccup well… enough.

It honestly dawned to Astrid that despite the constant bickering, Snotlout cared for his cousin… and when she looked at it now, it was to the point that Snotlout actually saw the son of Stoick more as a brother. Hiccup may not see it that way, but Astrid had noticed slightly that Snotlout's annoying tendencies towards his cousin had changed after the peace with the dragons, from being a big bully… to being an annoying big brother.

She would know. Her mother and father often told her of Hiccup's mother, Valka, and how she would always be constantly annoyed by Spitelout, her big brother, which was still hard for Astrid to comprehend at how someone like Valka (from what she was told about her was very much unlike any Jorgenson) could have a big brother like Spitelout… and that was basically her asking how Hiccup could have a cousin like Snotlout.

The actions that, they described, Spitelout used to bicker his little sister had turned out to be playful for the siblings… still confusing as to how that could be possible when you are related to a Jorgenson… then again, the fact that Hiccup's mother (and technically Hiccup himself) was a Jorgenson as well, made Astrid to double-check her parents' story by asking Gobber (cause he had known them best, but also because she wasn't allowed to ask Stoick of anything related to his wife due to his grief back then)… and low and behold, it was true.

'I guessed Hiccup never seemed to understand that those moments were supposed to be normal for him and Snotlout because… his mother hadn't had the chance to tell him, because she…' Astrid immediately felt a small pang of sadness and guilt at the sudden reminder that Hiccup grew up… mother-less.

"Well, I have a more pressing matter to attend to, and that is telling the others how to get rid of that Speed Stinger before it hurts anyone else." If Astrid hadn't realized of Snotlout's brotherly bond with Hiccup (which she was sure the Haddock didn't even knew he had), she would've rolled her eyes at the statement. But then she remembered that he had tried hard to convince Hiccup to not take the dragon with them (which he failed), and to put him back where he came from when he had seen it recovering (also failed).

She now knew that Snotlout must've known that Hiccup would be too curious for his own good, so in a sense, he wasn't being the reckless kind this time… he was being the brother-who-takes-away-your-toy-whether-you-like-it-or-not-because-it-is-dangerous kind.

As Snotlout returned inside, Astrid stayed out, leaning to the doorway with her arms crossed, when she heard a dragging-like noise mixed with the sound similar to that of a smoke coming out of a forge. Out of the corner, she saw Barf and Belch… more like Belch moving while dragging Barf's head… who was leaking gas from his mouth with his tongue out and face limped, creepily.

"That is really unsettling." She said, as she went back to her hut. Whatever secret Hiccup was hiding, she was sure that this one would be the kind of secret he would tell them when he's ready… which was going to take a long time, and she couldn't help but think, 'Why do I have a feeling that this might end up as badly as when he tried to keep Toothless a secret?'

* * *

As the twins and Fishlegs were resting inside the Clubhouse, **(I am not lying that center hut where they held their meetings is called the 'Clubhouse')** they couldn't help but ponder over what happened a few moments ago… not the Stinger incident (cause that was, technically, bound to happen), but more with their 'Group-Chief' they guessed? (Said person was standing right at corner doorway, unaware of the conversation between his cousin and best friend… Astrid still counts as a 'friend', right?)

They had seen Hiccup mad, but this wasn't mad… in fact, they didn't even think it was possible for him to have such... anger inside of him. They could only guess that he was in a bad mood, so they decided to let it go… for now.

"Mhm, exactly how I thought this would end up. That thing is going to end up paralyzing everyone on the island before this is over, and then there's going to be no one to take that stupid dragon back to where we found it." Snotlout said as he entered the room.

At that point, Hiccup was not keen on arguing. Not because he couldn't (his new sense of pride would not allow that), but because he knew that one more argument… and he might lose it. He hadn't thought of it up until now, but he remembered something that his brother (whom he hadn't known back then) had told him of how a Berserker was said to have a form of 'state' that they enter, which he remembered Dagur gloated long when they were still young called the Berserker Rage.

It was a state that could be entered only when the Berserker was of-age, but it was rarely used and he was told that the grown-ups and those of-age Berserkers prefer to not use it at all. Despite its' advantages, it was extremely, if not barely, hard to control unless you have proper training… which was hard to be done, as that state was centered around their anger and proper training meant that you'd have to learn to control that anger and to control it the Berserker would have to learn to control his emotions.

In the raged state, a Berserker would practically be considered an animal as all logic and reasoning would be cut off from your head, leaving only instincts. While their name gave them the reputation for their thirst for battle, they could be very kind and caring towards others if you were not their enemy.

What made the rage even more dangerous was that it could be triggered without the person even knowing it… but only if said person had barely any control of his anger or reached at his, or her, boiling point and accidentally triggered it.

That was the problem with Hiccup was that he hadn't technically been living as a Berserker, and he had also let his anger loose now that he was planning on revealing his heritage soon, but not that soon. So his Berserker Rage could go out of control if he lose his temper, and judging by how long he had been holding them… his state could go longer than the average. And averagely for a normal Berserker, it could go on for an hour tops… and that one hour alone was said to be enough to defeat roughly 5 adult Vikings…

So basically, Hiccup's could go on up to three days, a week tops… if he could let go most of his anger. 'Most' would be the keyword. Luckily he seemed to found a way to do that other than training and punching (more like mauling) a dummy, by forging. With the added strength he didn't even knew he had, Hiccup could practically forge things easier than before… and he even came up with an awesome idea for a sword… and possibly an axe (the latter would just be nothing special… aside from a few detailed markings and whatnot).

"Alright, I-I'm too tired to argue with you. We'll talk about this in the morning." Hiccup said in tired voice, masking his inner struggle, as the Viking head back to his hut followed by his faithful Night Fury friend.

Once they were gone, Ruffnut leaned to Snotlout, "Hey, if you wanna get rid of that Stinger, I'm in." She said, before tumbling down for leaning too hard, "I don't know how much more of this I could take. I figure it's him, or me." She grunted.

Snotlout smiled in satisfaction, before sending an apologetic one (which, luckily, hadn't been noticed by Ruffnut or Fishlegs, as he was heading to his hut) towards Hiccup's direction, 'Sorry cuz.'

Did Snotlout just apologize? Sure it was in his head, but still.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Fishlegs' hut, Meatlug was watching over the Stinger who the nerdy Viking had taken from his cage for a checkup on his injury.

"Good news, little guy." Fishlegs said, "Your split comes off today! Nurse Meatlug, if you would do the honors, please?" The Gronckle prepared herself, before a small fireball, it wasn't enough to harm the Stinger's leg, but enough to incinerate the split. It looked at his healed leg, squawking at the two unsurely. Fishlegs gave it the thumbs up and Meatlug nodded at the Stinger. It took a small step with its' healed leg, feeling no pain. It immediately looked at the viking, "Yeah, you see. No more pain."

It roared happily, before immediately launching to a sprint. It jumped on Meatlug's back before running in circles around Fishlegs, "Wow, you sure had a lot of energy stored up, didn't ya? Wow-" Fishlegs realized where it was heading, the pool… that was deeper than it looks, "Ooh dear, Meatlug quick, stop him! Speed Stingers can't swim!"

The Gronckle immediately hovered and went after the Stinger, but it was too late… or not. Meatlug stopped her chase, jaw dropped at what she was seeing. Fishlegs went to see why his dragon stopped, only to be amazed himself… the Stinger was actually running on the water's surface as if it was solid ground. Didn't he just say that Stinger's couldn't swim?

This wasn't technically swimming, but walking on water was no small ability, "Wo-, how did you do that?" Fishlegs asked in utter confusion. Upon hearing the question, the dragon ran to Fishlegs before looking at his feet. Upon closer inspection, Fishlegs could see something the Stinger had that the previous Speed Stinger pack they encountered definitely hadn't, "Webbing!"

He thought of this for a moment before realizing, "Of course, you can't fly so you needed a way to island-hop. You adapted, evolved." The dragon made a cheerful squawk. The first ever proof of dragon evolution… and it was found by Fishlegs. The viking a sense of pride before realizing another thing, "Ohoho, that's incredible. Oh, I have to tell Hiccup about this right away!" He said, before running to Hiccup's hut.

Yet in that moment, Fishlegs hadn't realized that if this Speed Stinger could go to other islands easily… then its pack wouldn't stay on the island where they found the juvenile, thus it would make them go towards…

Dragon's Edge

* * *

The pack of the juvenile arrived on the beach towards the direction they last saw one of their own be taken away. The alpha roared towards the pack, intend on bringing back their taken juvenile member… at all cost.


End file.
